The Secrets of Howard Academy
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: AU! A class of private school students find that their school's past secrets and scars are revealed when their black sheep of a classmate returns home.


**Author's note: Another AU of a multi-cartoon crossover! And it's loosely based on a well known Netflix Series! And this fanmake is non-canon with _HEROIC ACADEMY_! SO DON'T ASK ME ABOUT CONTINUITY!**

 _ **-Sherman Peabody's POV-**_

I was out for a walk with my friends and my close friend, just to clear the air about what happened these past two months, it was only a few days until Thanksgiving, and I saw someone out there, staring at the lake water like there's no tommorow, creepily, and awkwardly, it was Mandark, sitting there, doing nothing.

He was all alone, he knows a secret that could put this school's reputation in jeopardy, but I decided to sit next to him, it was peaceful, the silence, the ocean sounds, everything was so peaceful.

"It was your decision not to let me come back here." He finally said, I looked at him. "However, you didn't have the guts to tell me. You pinned the whole thing on poor ol' quarter pinching Eddy and his 2 friends and perhaps the biggest jerk, and you looked at me in the eye and lied to me."

I knew Mandark would be furious about keeping this secret, but what was I supposed to do? I had to uphold the school's reputation.

"This is what that is about, isn't it?" I said.

"No, much more than that, my good friend." Mandark replied.

"How are we going to work this out?" I asked, worriedly about what happened this whole school year.

"Sherman, I have no idea, you have the ideas sometimes." Mandark then said, with a smartalleck tone.

"I think you should go back to your home in Megavile. Not good. Just until things calm down, until the fire stops. Give it some time. We figure it out, but you can't be here right now." I said, exaustedly.

"After we both know what you did just last night? Why should I go? Because of all the terrible things I've done? " Mandark replied, while nodding. "You think Penny would go to you first?

He did have a point.

"I told her to go. Wanted to see what you'd do. Now I know."

"I just wanna make peace with you. That's all. You just want me to absolve you. You were right about everything. I let the school scapegoat you. I did. No one ever stood up to those jerks. Dipper, Johnny Test... Sarah. I never did. I'm sorry. I could've made things better for you and I didn't. Because you were never given the chance to have the life I have, and I see that. But you can't be here." I said, feeling guilty about what happened.

The other students started to come closer, at least within hearing range.

"I told you. I'm not leaving, Sherman." Mandark then said, I then took out the necklace that Anais had, the one I had ever since that incident happened that fateful night.

"You expect me to forget about this? I can forgive so much. Not that." I said.

Mandark rolled his eyes then said, "You can't forgive yourself. Because you should have been there."

I replied, "You keep saying that. You had me convinced. After all these years, I thought, yeah, maybe it could've been me on that boat. If things had been just a little bit different, I would have taken her. Never."

"No, you keep telling yourself that..." Mandark then said.

"You know why? Because Anais was 5 years old and she shouldn't have been out there. I told you not to take her and you remember that. I told you. You did, and that was your choice, so don't you dare blame her death on me." I then said, with anger rising from my heart.

"All these years, you all blamed me!" Mandark angrily yelled.

"You were a messup before the Watterson Family! I was always protecting you, always standing up for your mistakes." I angrily shouted.

"Such a hero." Mandark sarcastically said.

"I was the one who could never screw up. I was the responsible one. I was the one who was always making everything okay for everyone in the family, because it was Mandark who was always turning everything to trash!" I angrily said, it was just anger at this point, not reason coming out of my mouth.

"Let it out. Let the hate out, Sherman."

"Mandark, you know darn well I don't hate you. I never could hate you. That's my problem!" I raised my voice, causing a few birds to fly away, and surprising everyone.

"What the heck do you want?" I gritted my teeth.

"I want you to know how it feels. Just to know what it feels like to have to go through your whole life apologizing for everything, to have to beg for forgiveness. I want you to know... You want me to leave?" Mandark then said, angrily. He then got up and looked at me with all the fury in the world.

"Beg me." He said, grinning evilly at me. "Get down on your knees, and you beg me to go. Beg me!"

"When is this gonna end?" I asked, furiously.

"That's the beauty of it, Sherman. It doesn't end for me. Why should it end for you?" Mandark then replied.

"What does that mean?" I angrily replied.

"I told you. Your life's not always gonna be so perfect." Mandark snobbishly replied, I glared at him for a minute, and then he continued, "So you're not gonna beg me? Because if you're not gonna beg, we don't have anything to talk about."

He then started to walk away, but I wanted answers immediately.

"When's it gonna end, Mandark?" I angrily asked, he ignored me, I angrily took a huge tree branch and I ran up to Mandark, with all the fury in the world, ready to strike.

"SHERMAN, NO!" Penny shouted in fear.

Too late, I swang the blunt object at Mandark's head, knocking him down, I threw the branch to my left, I could tell my friends were scared for me.

"WHEN'S IT GONNA FREAKIN' END?!" I yelled, but all Mandark could do is laugh as if he was a madman. Then, with all of the control I lost on my anger, I then tackled Mandark into the water, and we started to wrestle each other.

"WHEN'S IT GONNA END, HUH?" I yelled once again, Mandark continued to laugh crazily.

We're not bad students, we just did something unforgivable. How did I end up like this? It feels as if yesterday, I was about to start school.

 **Good question, Sherman, how did you, the Watterson family, and your friends end up in this path? Only one way to find out in this fic.**


End file.
